The REAL Evil Super Hunk
by Arglefumph
Summary: Justin is upset that his role as Total Drama's main super hunk/villain has been eclipsed by Alejandro, so Justin decides to get revenge.  Set during Total Drama World Tour.


Story Title: **The _Real_ Evil Super Hunk**

Story Description: Justin is upset that his role as Total Drama's main super hunk/villain has been eclipsed by Alejandro, so Justin decides to get revenge. Set during Total Drama World Tour.

* * *

><p>Chris McLean was relaxing in his private hot tub, when a voice broke through the silence.<p>

"Chris? We need to talk."

"_No contestants allowed in my private quarters!_" Chris snapped. He couldn't see who it was, due to the steam from the hot tub, but he could tell by the voice that it was a male.

"Well, then, it's a good thing I'm not a contestant this season," the voice said, as the speaker stepped into view. He had long dark hair, a killer smile, and thick lips.

"Justin?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Justin said. "Sweet set-up you got here in first class. It's niiiice."

"And it's also just for me," Chris said pointedly. "No visitors."

"Don't worry, this won't take long," Justin said. "I just need to talk to you about Alejandro."

"Okay..." Chris said. This was weird. Justin came all this way to talk about someone he didn't even know? And how the heck did Justin get on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet anyway?

"I've seen all the episodes so far this season," Justin said. "Alejandro has been trying to win over all the ladies with his good looks."

"So?" Chris asked.

"So that's _my _job!" Justin said. "_I'm_ supposed to be the super-hot contestant on this show! _I'm_ the one that the ladies go for! Not Ale-don't-go! I mean, he doesn't even have his own theme music!"

Justin turned and smiled at the camera. Out of nowhere, the "Justin is super hot" theme music start playing.

"Okay, I'm sorry your feelings are hurt, bro," Chris said, even though he really didn't care two figs for Justin's feelings. "But what do you expect _me_ to do about it? If you've got a problem with Alejandro, take it up with _him_, instead of interrupting my hot tub time!"

"But Chris!" Justin said. "Alejandro thinks he's the hottest person on the series!"

"Yeah, so what?" Chris asked. "Maybe he is."

"Not the hottest _contestant_ on the series," Justin said. "The hottest _person_ on the series. Including the host."

"_He thinks he's hotter than me?_" Chris shouted. That was unforgivable in Chris' eyes. "That's...that's crazy talk! You have to be making it up!"

"Ah, but I have proof," Justin said, holding up a DVD case. Justin put his DVD into Chris' huge flatscreen TV, and Alejandro appeared onscreen. Any idiot would have been able to tell that it was Justin, using the Alejandro puppet. But of course, Chris thought it was the real Alejandro.

"Hola, I'm Alejandro," the puppet said. "And I'm the hottest person on this show, including Chris. Compared to me, Chris is a butt-ugly moron!"

Chris grabbed his chest as his heart rate skyrocketed.

"Yeah, I was thinking of changing our team's name to Team Chris is Stupid and Pathetic, or Team Chris is the Worst Host Ever. But you know what? I think I'll go with Team Alejandro is Really Really Really Really _REALLY _Hot."

"Five reallys?" Chris gasped. "But my team only has four!"

"I'm going to win the million dollars this season," Puppet Alejandro said. "Then, I'm going to become the show's new host. Because Chris is fat and ugly and stupid. And his eyes are way too small. They look like little lines, not eyes."

"ALEJANDRO IS OUTTA HERE!" Chris shouted, jumping out of the hot tub. "Sorry, Justin, but I've got a contestant to kick off of the show!"

"Excellent," Justin grinned.

_My plan worked! _he thought. _Take that, Alejandro!_ _**I'm**__ the only evil super hunk on Total Drama!_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ah, Justin. Your evil hunky schemes always seem to come to fruition, don't they? So sorry about you being virtually ignored in the first and third seasons.

Speaking of Justin, can any of you readers hum the "Justin is super hot" theme music off of the top of your head? Next time you're in public, try humming that song to yourself out loud, and don't be surprised if other people start swooning.


End file.
